Happy birthday Nagumo x Suzuno
by MarieEinsatz
Summary: Suzuno está harto de todo, y Nagumo parece no tener problemas... Eso exaspera a Suzuno hasta límites, sobretodo, cuando el pelirrojo no hace más que molestarle. Hasta que llega la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nagumo, en la que todo da un giro de ciento ochenta grados... ¿Será capaz Suzuno de salir vivo de ella?


**Happy birthday**

 **[Nagumo x Suzuno]**

 **Categoría: One-shot.**

 **Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**

 **Avisos: Ninguno.**

Había dejado de diferenciar la realidad de la ficción, el sentido de las cosas ahora carecía de importancia, estaban en un segundo plano. ¿Qué era lo real? ¿Qué era la mentira? Simples palabras y puntos de vista ¿no creéis? Dejó de importarme el hecho de estar sobre la Tierra a causa de la gravedad, de poder respirar porque el aire contenía moléculas de oxígeno que hacían a su vez bombear mi corazón, podíamos decir que a mí me decías que ahora vivíamos en Saturno y yo lo ignoraría, no te llamaría mentiroso y tampoco sabio. Podía leerme el mejor de los libros, o llegar al máximo récord de la categoría que quisiera, lo ignoraba. Quizás vivíamos en una película de ficción, o era un muñeco en un circo de marionetas cuyos hilos mi mente había dejado de controlar. Eso era, un muñeco. Los días se habían vuelto ambiguos, y las noches, pesadas. No lloraba, pero tampoco reía. Empecé con esa actitud poco después de comenzar la secundaria, pero no, si pensáis que mi problema era el bullying, insultos y cosas como aquellas, no, no era eso en absoluto. El desencadenante de mi desgracia se debía nada más y nada menos que a la fama que me acontecía. Al poder y a la envidia que todo el mundo me tenía. De alguna manera, Suzuno Fuusuke era un nombre respetado en aquella secundaria de pacotilla en la que todo el mundo era alguien. Es decir, todos los chicos se creían especiales. ¿Es que acaso no veían que sus vidas eran tan patéticas como la mía? Todos habían venido de algún lugar de acogida, un orfanato o lo que fuera, en la academia Alius, todos habíamos tenido nuestros problemas. Mas, ¿qué nos hacía especiales? O más a aún, ¿qué les hacía creer a ellos que eran mejores que los demás? Todos compitiendo por ser los mejores en el club de fútbol, todos queriendo ser el ojito derecho de papá y ganarse sus favores y sus reconocimientos.

Creía que yo no iba a destacar, de verdad que no, pero todo fue demasiado divertido como para ignorar el hecho de como me convertí en alguien reconocido. Sin embargo, no es algo interesante. A día de hoy, no puedo decir que me arrepienta de lo que pasó, pero tampoco es que me sienta mal ni me martirice con ello.

Fue un incidente en la cafetería, nada más. Me quisieron gastar una broma pesada, cogieron mis libros y empezaron a lanzarlos por encima de la mesas como si estos no tuvieran un uso más importante que el de ser tirados sobre la comida hasta mancharse y acabar siendo inservibles.

En ese momento, me levanté, sí, tan solo me levanté, y miré al tipo que había empezado toda aquella parafernalia, lanzándole una mirada helada. Le cogí del cuello de la camisa y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle con mi aliento frío unas simples y crueles palabras: «Si el destino ha hecho que te cruces conmigo ha sido bastante cruel, pobre de ti». Todos me miraron viendo el rostro del chico, asustado por mis palabras. En realidad, yo no tenía nada más que mi capacidad de manipulación para hacer que sintiera miedo hacia mí, lo cual me vino bastante bien. Me recogió incluso los libros, y me los guardó del mismo modo que los sacó para tirarlos y jugar con ellos. Rápidamente, ese respeto se extendió entre sus amigos, y entre las chicas que ahora susurraban cada vez que me veían, con miradas furtivas y sonrojos cubriendo su mejillas. Pronto esos amigos pasaron a ser los míos, bueno, amigos o más bien subordinados que hacían todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

¿Qué más decir? Era el rey del lugar.

Pero con los meses, y con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que ninguno de ellos eran mis amigos. Que todas esas chicas que se me declaraban tan solo buscaban una noche de sexo sin más, no buscaban amor ni relaciones. De todos modos, de poco les servía intentarlo, ninguna me llamaba la atención, y no me iba a acostar con ninguna de ellas por un simple capricho, tenía mi orgullo.

Y aunque sabía que podía ganarme lo que quisiera, podía a tener a quien deseara a mi lado, pronto me di cuenta de que todo eso eran fachadas. Me respetaban, mas me odiaban por dentro, me tenían envidia, y yo a ellos por ser normales y pasar desapercibidos, por tener unos amigos de verdad.

Ahí empezó mi nueva actitud. Ahora lo único que veía la gente era a un chico sin emoción alguna, los chistes no me hacían gracia y lo que me dijeran, si es que era algo malo, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Por eso, ni más ni menos, seguía siendo respetado, por supuesto que sí, pero todos comenzaron a darme de lado. Ya ni siquiera quisieron aparentar ser mis amigos. Todos susurraban al verme pasar, se apartaban de su camino, fruncían el ceño... Vamos, lo normal.

Estaba en mitad de clase de literatura cuando noté una bolita de papel mojada caer en mi mesa. Supuse que era saliva, lo que tras tocar con el boli varias veces pude confirmar. Una asquerosa bolita llena de asquerosa saliva.

No me molesté en mirar a ninguna parte para ver quien había sido. Lo quería ignorar, me daba igual. Seguramente se habrían equivocado con la trayectoria. Sin embargo, tras dos minutos y veinticinco segundos más, otra bolita impactó, esta vez, en mi estuche, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos ante tal asquerosidad.

Me volví hacia donde creí suponer que venían las bolitas del demonio. El chico pelirrojo me sonreía con un bolígrafo vacío entre los labios, con los ojos mirándome de forma arrogante y el mentón alzado con superioridad.

―¿A ti qué cojones te pasa?― le pregunté con voz impasible.

―¿A mí?― preguntó cogiendo el bolígrafo con dos dedos y señalándome con él― La pregunta es, ¿qué cojones te pasa a ti?

―A mí no me pasa nada― respondí sin más―. Si no te importa por favor, deja de lanzarme bolitas y atiende al profesor de literatura.

―Vaya, así que el niño creído sabe hablar y todo― rió bajo―. Creía que sólo eras una máquina capaz de contestar a las preguntas que te hacían los profes.

―A veces las infantilidades me superan, en serio― susurré casi para mí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír en voz baja. Ese era Nagumo Haruya, un chico bastante interesante. No es que interesase a mí, ni mucho menos. Me refiero a que era interesante porque habíamos entrado a la vez en la secundaria, y tras dos años en la misma clase, me resultaba extraño que su actitud, a diferencia de la de los demás, no fuera ni respetuosa ni ignorante. Era la excepción. Era la única persona que me miraba con descaro, cualquiera diría que lo hacía tan solo para intimidarme. Mas a mí eso no me afectaban en absoluto, si era tanto con esa intención o si no, me daba totalmente igual. Quizás era porque ya me conocía de antes... Pero eso daba igual... Sus ojos siempre me miraban con burla, más curiosos que los de los demás, como si yo de verdad tuviera algo interesante a su parecer. Nunca lo entendí, pero nada me importaba demasiado como para preocuparme por su, posiblemente, patética vida.

―Hey, Suzu― otra bolita me llegó, esta vez, rozando mi hombro.

«¿ _Suzu?_ » me pregunté con una vena palpitando en la frente. ¿Con qué confianzas se veía el pelirrojo con el tulipán ese que tenía en la cabeza para hablarme así?

―¿Qué quieres?― pregunté con los dientes apretados para no volverme allí, en mitad de clase y darle una buena patada en la boca para que dejase de tirarme las puñetera bolitas empapadas en saliva.

Pocas cosas me hacían perder la paciencia teniendo en cuenta que mi persona había perdido completamente la capacidad de emocionarse por algo. No sabía como Nagumo lo estaba consiguiendo. No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan idiota como para perder el tiempo en pensar en él.

―Nada, sólo quería que mirases para atrás, es que cuando me miras te brillan los ojos ¿sabes?

―Será porque arden al verte a ti― le dije volviendo a intentar darle esquinazo y que me ignorase tanto como yo quería ignorarle a él.

―Así que arden, ¿eh? ¿Arden de deseo, quizás?

Casi me atraganto al escuchar eso. Mis palabras no iban con esas intenciones y el maldito pelirrojo con el tulipán en la cabeza se creía con derecho a manipular mis palabras. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Me volví, una vez más, suerte que el profesor no nos estuviera haciendo puñetero caso, sino ya estaríamos fuera de clase.

―Arden de lo retrasado que estás pedazo de idiota― dije con los dientes apretados y haciendo el intento de otra vez volverme hacia delante y atender. Sonrió de medio lado haciendo que me reflejase en sus ojos ámbar, y luego se puso el bolígrafo vacío entre los labios para tirarme otra de esas bolitas, impactando en mi cara de lleno.

Tenía un compás en el estuche... ¿Hubiera pasado algo si lo hubiera lanzado inintencionadamente hacia atrás con la punta afilada señalando a uno de sus bonitos ojos? Espera... ¿Había pensado que eran bonitos? No, sólo había sido un sarcasmo, ¿verdad?

Fuera como fuere, me controlé, mirando hacia delante, asintiendo cuando el profesor hablaba sobre el punto que estábamos hablando del tema. Empecé a ignorar a Nagumo Haruya de nuevo, como si no existiera, del mismo modo que hubiera querido que él hiciera conmigo. Sin embargo, no pasaron más que unos minutos cuando, está vez, una bolita de papel más grande impactó en mi mesa. Al menos esa no estaba llena de saliva... La miré, iba a tirarla de nuevo hacia atrás, pero opté por abrirla, a ver si contenía algo. Unas letras un tanto curiosas y formas extrañas formaban un galimatías un tanto ininteligible. ¿Cómo podía tener una letra tan extremadamente ilegible? Aún así, para nada interesado en su contenido, me reté a mí mismo a descifrarlo. No quería saber lo que ponía, pero era un reto personal el saber que significaba aquello.

―¿Qué cojones...?― murmuré mientras comenzaba a descifrar lo que ponía.

«¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que organizo esta noche?» preguntaba en aquella nota.

―Te lo pasarás bien― dijo ahora poniéndose en pié, con una mano sobre mi hombro. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que la hora acababa de terminar y estábamos en el cambio de clase.

―¿Por qué me invitas a una fiesta de cumpleaños...?― desconcertado, me crucé de brazos aún más de lo que ya estaba, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que esa fiesta no iba a ser de soplar velas y darle a una piñata.

―Porque puedo― respondió.

Miré la mano que tenia en mi hombro y sacudí este para que la quitara. El pelirrojo lo que hizo fue aumentar la fuerza del agarre y yo no hice más que mirarle con una mueca, mis ojos parecían decirle: "Estúpido". Pero parecía gustarle, y de nuevo, no lo entendí.

―Bueno, pues aquí tienes mi dirección y teléfono, nos vemos esta noche a las nueve― se despidió con un saludo al estilo militar y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Lo primero que pasó por mi mente eran diversos "¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué invitarme a una fiesta? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué a mí? Es decir, sí, yo era popular, pero normalmente las fiestas estaban fuera de mi alcance. ¿Extraño? Bueno, la gente solía invitarme, pero al recibir tanta atención en una misma persona, dejé de asistir, y a su vez, todos dejaron de invitarme. A decir verdad, las fiestas eran de lo más ambiguas y sin sentido. ¿De qué servía reunirme con gente hipócrita que sólo iban a criticar mi forma de moverme o la ropa que llevaba?

No pensaba ir a esa fiesta. Y aquella idea me parecía de lo más racional y lógica. ¿Para qué iba a ir?

Yukiko, una chica que coincidía en mi clase de literatura, se acercó a mí a paso rápido. Era una chica bastante... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era guapa, pero demasiado extravagante. Tenía un cabello bonito, pero no era la clase de chica a la que le pegara peinarse con coletas o trenzas. Quería tener un aspecto infantil, muchas veces intentaba hacer de niña buena, pero todos sabíamos que era todo lo contrario. Le encantaba manipular y ser el maldito centro de atención.

―Vendrás a la fiesta de Nagumo, ¿verdad?― preguntó con tono inocente a la vez que pasaba las manos por mi torso mordiéndose el labio. Otra que quería más de lo mismo― Nos vamos a divertir un montón.

―Eso dicen todos― dije con voz impasible.

―Venga Suzu~ ya sabes que necesitas algo de diversión, hace mucho que no te veo en una fiesta.

«¿Qué puñetera manía tienen con llamarme Suzu hoy?» me pregunté a mí mismo soltando un leve gruñido. La chica se separó un poco alzando las cejas de forma inocente. Su manera de llamarme Suzu no se había parecido a la que había utilizado el idiota de Nagumo. El pelirrojo parecía esconder algo tras esas dos sílabas. Yukiko parecía querer invitarme a algo.

―No pienso ir, Yukiko― le agarré ambas manos a la vez que las empujaba hacia abajo, quería que le quedase claro. Y que se apartara de mí, por supuesto.

―Jo, venga Suzuno, todos queremos que vengas, además...― empezó a recorrer con los dedos índice y corazón mi pecho, a la vez que su boca se acercaba a mi oído― Ya sabes que estaré dispuesta a satisfacer los deseos que tengas...

―Déjame en paz― sentencié saliendo de allí.

A la vez que salía de clase, Hiroto se acercó a mí. Hiroto era mi "amigo" por así decirlo. Digamos que quedábamos para hacer los trabajos, podía hablar con él cuando quería sentirme un poco mejor, y nos hablábamos de los trapos sucios. Se podía decir que era mi amigo, sí. Le conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo como a Nagumo. Le conocía del orfanato, pero yo ni mucho menos me había interesado por su vida. Ni por la de ninguno de mis compañeros. Siempre he sido bastante frío, así que tenía excusa, y aún más, tras haber sido abandonado en aquel lugar. El pelirrojo siempre se había querido acercar a mí, pero lo máximo me había conseguido era una pelea y que yo me alejase indiferente de él. Digamos que lo único que nos mantenía levemente unidos era Hiroto, que trataba de hacer que nos llevásemos medianamente bien. Algo bastante complicado a decir verdad. Nunca lo conseguimos. Creí que una vez llegase a la secundaria y tras el incidente en la cafetería, me vería de otro modo. Intimidarte. Superior. Eso pareció captar aún más su atención, por eso era ni más ni menos que la excepción. Por el contrario, Hiroto había sabido cómo mantenerse cerca mía aunque yo me hubiera convertido en un ser despreciable, lo que era admirable, la verdad.

―Suzuno, ¿qué tal?

La voz de Hiroto me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―Bien, pensaba en Nagumo― dije sin pensar.

―Vaya, que raro, siempre sueles decir que es idiota― rió levemente y ante mi mirada envenenada dejó de hacerlo y se aclaró la garganta―. Bueno si le has prestado la libreta es que vuestra relación ha mejorado algo ¿no?

―¿Prestarle qué?

―Ya sabes, la libreta para hacer el trabajo para el lunes, la de literatura, cuando salía por la puerta estaba pavoneándose de que se la habías dado― se encogió de hombros.

―Maldito...

El problema era este: Yo necesitaba la libreta muy pronto, más bien, urgentemente. Había quedado con mi compañero de trabajo el sábado, o sea, mañana, y Nagumo se había llevado mi libreta con todos los apuntes de trabajo. El trabajo era sobre un tema distinto para cada pareja... no podía pedirle a nadie que me enviara los datos.

―¡Espera Suzuno! ¿Iras a su cumpleaños?

Salí corriendo en busca de Nagumo, ignorando a Hiroto. Sin embargo parecía ser que no iba a encontrarlo, se habría ido a casa, y yo no iba a ir a su puñetero cumpleaños y punto. Dios iba a suspender el trabajo porque aquel idiota me había quitado el cuaderno... ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo demonios había sido tan patéticamente tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta de que lo había hecho? Seguramente había sido cuando estaba hablándome de su estúpida fiesta.

Ahora todo encajaba... Me estaba obligando a ir a su casa para la fiesta.

No iba a ir, aunque suspendiera el trabajo y me quedase la asignatura. Y no pensaba cambiar de idea, la verdad. Sin embargo, tras varias horas en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo y tras recibir varios mensajes de mi compañero preguntando por la hora a la que íbamos a quedar, empecé a cuestionarme como recuperar el cuaderno. A ver, si Hiroto me había preguntado aquello era porque iba a ir ¿no? Entonces quizás si le pedía que recuperase el cuaderno...

Decidí mandarle un whatsapp a ver qué pasaba.

»Hiroto, necesito tu ayuda pls«

Tamborileé con los dedos esperando a que respondiera mientras veía su "escribiendo".

»¿Y qué te hace falta?«

»¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del tulipán idiota?«

»Sí por tulipán idiota te refieres a Nagumo, sí, voy a ir con Ryuuji ^^«

»¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas confianzas con Mido :v?«

».l.«

Me reí ante su respuesta y continué escribiendo, a este paso se me olvidaba lo que le iba a pedir, y el cuaderno me hacía verdadera falta.

»Vale, ya te dejo en paz. Pero dime por favor que recuperarás mi cuaderno«

»No C:«

»¿Por qué? Joder Hiroto, que me hace falta«

»Pues ven a la fiesta n.n«

»Vete a la mierda .―.«

»Yo también te quiero 3 Nos vemos a las nueve~«

―Y una mierda― le dije al móvil, y lo tiré sobre la cama con un gruñido.

¿Qué clase de amigo era ese? Puse los ojos en blanco porque no pensaba ir a por el cuaderno, no iba a ir y punto. No iba a ir... «Voy a suspender literatura» pensé. Me daba igual, me daba igual suspender. Sin embargo, ¿iba a suspender por Nagumo? ¿Qué le diría yo a mis padres adoptivos? ¿Que había suspendido la asignatura por culpa del idiota del tulipán en la cabeza?

No podía decir eso.

Pero tampoco podía ir a la fiesta sólo para recuperar el cuaderno, era de idiotas.

―Odio a Nagumo, a Hiroto, a mi compañero de trabajo ¿por qué no acepté hacer el maldito trabajo sólo? Seguro que si me hubiera puesto solo nada de esto estaría ocurriendo― murmuraba para mí, soltando pequeños gruñidos y apretando los puños para resistir la tentación de darle un puñetazo a lo primero que se me cruzara por delante. Estaba muy harto, tanto que estaba perdiendo mi paciencia.

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de ese idiota. Vivía en lo que parecía ser una humilde y pequeña... mansión. Tras la enorme puerta que se alzaba ante mí se podía oír el zumbido de la música a todo volumen. No me equivocaba, allí no había tarta y piñata. Allí debía de haber mucho alcohol y gente que estaba pedo.

No me había arreglado para la fiesta, llevaba una camiseta casual bajo una sudadera azul, y unos simples vaqueros con mis típicas Converse. No iba a darle el lujo de pensar que me había arreglado para su fiesta, simplemente porque no me había arreglado para su fiesta, sólo había ido a recuperar mi cuaderno.

Llamé a la puerta. Nadie me iba a oír con tanto jaleo. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes, la puerta se abrió y unos ojos ámbar me miraron de arriba a abajo, una sonrisa para nada inocente se extendió por su rostro. Me crucé de brazos y aparté la mirada, parecía un signo de intimidación. Yo no estaba intimidado pero lo pareció, sin embargo no tenía nada que ver lo que sentía con lo que aparentaba. Mis mejillas habían comenzado a arder y yo no lograba entender del todo el por qué. Tan sólo le había mirado unos tres segundos.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con algún botón desabrochado, unos vaqueros oscuros y un poco holgados. A la luz que emitía el interior de la casa, su piel reflejaba una tonalidad bastante bonita y no supe cómo, mis ojos se pararon en sus labios, que en ese momento, me parecieron de lo más dulces. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?

Cogí aire, apreté los dientes y le miré intentando aparentar serenidad.

―Vengo a por mi cuaderno― dije apartando de nuevo la mirada.

―¿Tu cuaderno? Supongo que está por algún lugar de mi pequeña y humilde morada. Quizás debas buscarlo... o sino te vienes conmigo a ver que puedo hacer para encontrarlo― me extendió una mano a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

―No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte.

―¿No confías en mí, Suzu?

«Otra vez Suzu» me dije soltando un gruñido.

―No, no confío en ti― afirmé asintiendo y mirando tras su espalda. Di un paso hacia delante para entrar e ir a buscar mi cuaderno yo solo.

―Ah ah― dijo negando y sonriendo a la vez que ponía las manos sobre mi cintura para echarme hacia atrás y no dejarme pasar. No pudo haber elegido otro sitio por donde agarrarme―. Tú no pasas si no acatas mis normas, es mi fiesta. Y si quieres entrar a por tu cuaderno...

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?― me resigné, ya que estaba allí no me iba a ir con las manos vacías.

―Entra, diviértete conmigo un rato, ya sabes, lo que se llama disfrutar de la fiesta― se encogió de hombros―. No te voy a echar droga en la bebida y luego a violarte, aunque sería realmente tentador tenerte entre mis sábanas.

No sé como consiguió que mis mejillas volvieran a encenderse. ¿Es que acaso sus palabras debían afectarme? La pregunta, ni más ni menos era: ¿él iba en serio? Porque en el caso de que fuera en serio, todo perdía incluso más el sentido. No creía que fuera en serio, pero a mí, de cualquier modo, no debía de importarme... ¿Verdad?

―Quiero mi cuaderno― repetí.

―Será un honor, pero irás a buscarlo tú solo ¿vale?

Yo solo. Podía estar en cualquier rincón de aquella casa. Podría haberlo escondido a posta previendo que yo iba a ir a por él. Estaba hecho un lío pero de cualquier modo, volví a centrar mi mente en mi propósito original.

―Sin tu permiso― dije pasando por su lado.

Cuando lo hice, curiosamente el olor que desprendía llegó a mí y aceleró mi corazón. De nuevo, la confusión se podía palpar en cada uno de mis latidos. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Entré en la casa y fruncí el ceño. Música por doquier, cuerpos bailando y danzando al son de una música que para mi gusto era horrible. Risas. Sonidos de pasos en plantas superiores, conversaciones sin sentido, bromas estúpidas... Con razón odiaba las fiestas, no iban conmigo. Aunque el salón estaba atestado de gente, quise buscar por allí. Fue hacía el sofá, mirando a ver si allí estaba el cuaderno. Miré por encima de los muebles y también por el suelo. Iba a tener que subir a la segunda planta para ver si allí estaba.

Nagumo ya no estaba cerca mía, lo que era bastante tranquilizador a decir verdad, estar con la presión de tener su mirada sobre mí, era tal que no me concentraba en nada. Al menos ya estaría entretenido haciendo lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo...

Subí las escaleras, y llegué a un gran pasillo, en el cual había muchas puertas. No sabía cual podría ser la habitación del idiota, aún así, me arriesgué a adelantarme por el pasillo a buscarla, quizás había alguna señal, o puede que tuviera que buscar puerta por puerta. Al final del pasillo, había una puerta la cual tenía señalizaciones y carteles de: "No pasar".

―Esta es la mía― sonreí.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero una mano pasó sobre mi hombro detrás de mí, hasta llegar a mi pecho. Luego la otra mano de mi acompañante hizo lo mismo, sentí su cuerpo pegarse a mi espalda, y un perfume demasiado agobiante. Yukiko.

―Suzuno, viniste al final― ronroneó en mi oído, su aliento apestaba a licor.

―Vengo a buscar mi cuaderno, por favor suéltame― le pedí educadamente.

―Ya bueno... pero yo quiero divertirme un poco, ya sabes, sólo por esta noche. Sé que estás muy solicitado pero yo no puedo esperar más, llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, una oportunidad― arrastraba las palabras mientras hablaba, y reía débilmente.

Me di la vuelta para encararla y ella estaba totalmente ruborizada, mirándome mordiéndose el labio y tambaleándose levemente. No sabía si me daba pena o asco. Le cogí las muñecas para apartarla, pero cuando lo hice se deshizo de mi agarre y empezó a bajar una mano hasta mi entrepierna.

―Vamos... a divertirnos― dijo tentadora.

Yo no quería divertirme con nadie, es más, no me gustaba esa chica. Ni esa ni ninguna. A mí...

No.

No podía estar pensando eso.

«Ese estúpido pelirrojo del tulipán en la cabeza, ese verdaderamente me gusta» pensé tragando en seco.

¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso si esa misma mañana, o más bien, hasta hacía un rato creía que lo odiaba de todo corazón? Simplemente era incomprensible. Pero al estar en esa situación con Yukiko, mi mente se vio en la obligación de escapar, de tomar una decisión, de buscar un por qué había rechazado tantas veces a tantas chicas distintas.

Abrió la puerta y tiró de mi mano para que entrase con ella en la habitación de Nagumo. Tampoco sabía por qué no me estaba resistiendo a entrar con ella, cuando mi propósito era rechazarla, como siempre. En ese momento, algo en mi mente se derrumbó. Quizás seguir rechazando a esas chicas no me sirviera de nada en absoluto, total ¿quién era yo? Nadie, y a la vez alguien. Me creía importante... Pero no valía una mierda porque lo que verdaderamente me empezaba a importar, se alejaría de mí. Mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos. Hiroto, Midorikawa, ese estúpido que aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba allí, Nagumo. Todos me dejarían porque me había comportado demasiado mal con ellos. Les había rechazado, sustituido por otros que sólo fingían estar a mi lado.

¿De verdad esperaba que volvieran a mi lado?

Mi corazón estaba latiendo de forma irregular. Quería olvidar, quería ser alguien nuevo, quería volver a ser un chico alegre como una vez en su día fui. Quería rectificar de mis errores y demostrar que era capaz de querer a alguien y que no era tan frío como aparentaba, que mis sentimientos estaban ahí. Podían salir, podían sentirse si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente, pero no lo notaría la persona equivocada. Yukiko no lo haría. Aún así, mis esperanzas nunca existieron, yo había dejado de diferenciar realidad de ficción... ¿Verdad?

―Suzuno, ¿vienes a la cama?

Alcé la vista, Yukiko acababa de besarme, notaba cierto sabor extraño en los labios, era suyo, de su saliva. Y ahora se había separado de mí para hablarme al oído. Estaba totalmente estático ¿cómo me había podido dejar llevar de ese modo...?

―No― una voz se alzó a nuestra espalda.

―Y-ya me voy, lo siento― se disculpó la chica avergonzada, saliendo de allí.

Yo me sequé las pocas lágrimas que se me habían escapado, verdaderamente estaba siendo idiota. Primeramente por haber aparecido por allí, por haber pensado esas cosas de Nagumo, por haberme dejado llevar por la estúpida de Yukiko. Me había dado por vencido sin saber que yo mismo me había cerrado los caminos, las vías de escape.

―¿Se puede saber qué cojones hacías aquí con ella?

«Eso mismo me pregunto yo» pensé derrotado.

Miré a Nagumo con los ojos algo cristalizados aún, y este cambió su expresión, a una algo preocupada.

―¿Qué pasa?― cuestionó, ¿por qué parecía preocupado por mí?

Miré a mi alrededor, la habitación era ni más ni menos que suya. Paredes oscuras, una diana con dardos, una cama un tanto descolocada y desordenada en el centro, una estantería con algunos libros, un escritorio del todo en desuso por la montaña de cosas que había... Sólo había algo que no encajaba, un piano. ¿Qué hacía allí un instrumento como aquel? ¿En manos de Nagumo? No me lo creía.

―¿Tocas?― pregunté confundido, sin responder a su pregunta.

―No, no tengo paciencia... Está ahí por capricho, o quizás esperando a que las manos adecuadas lo toquen ¿no?

¿Eso era una indirecta? Porque si lo era, estaba siendo demasiado directo. Cuando éramos pequeños, en el orfanato, me ofrecieron la opción de aprender a tocar algún instrumento. Se debía a que era demasiado cerrado y pensaron que con la música podría tener una ilusión, un talento del cual pudiera hablar, del cual pudiera sentirme orgulloso.

Sin embargo nunca me sentí orgulloso de haber aprendido a tocar, no sé si fue una idea o no, nunca hablé de ello con nadie salvo con los que ya lo sabían y me preguntaban sobre mí "habilidad". La verdad, nunca me consideré el mejor, tampoco es que fuera malo, simplemente no hablaba de ello, aunque a los pianistas les gusta hablar sobre lo que sienten al tocar, les gusta poder describir las emociones que les recorren el cuerpo cuando los dedos pulsan las teclas con debida delicadeza y dedicación, cuando esa corriente eléctrica les recorre desde el final de la espalda hasta extenderse por sus dedos y llegar hasta su cabeza, provocando así una sensación del todo indescriptible mientras la música viaja por los oídos suyos y de sus oyentes si es que los tienen... Supongo que sé tanto de eso al pertenecer a ese grupo, pero jamás había hablado con nadie... Y algunas veces se necesita, es como que te da ánimos. Sin embargo, mis ánimos habían desaparecido al igual que la esperanza, ¿para qué quería contarle a nadie sobre lo que sentía al tocar el piano? Patético, no me hacía falta en absoluto.

―Quizás...

―No― negué rápidamente cuando supe que me iba a sugerir que tocase algo.

―Suzuno, eres increíble, te he escuchado muchas veces en el orfanato, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

Espera espera, ¿y dónde estaba el Nagumo arrogante y borde que conocía? Parecía otro distinto, un Nagumo el cual desconocía por completo. Quizás el Nagumo arrogante se fue cuando me vio a punto de echarme a llorar, aunque no sé qué podría tener eso que ver para qué cambiase tan drásticamente.

―¿No decías que preferías tenerme entre tus sábanas?― alcé una ceja. Se acercó a mí un poco más, hasta que le tuve delante mía, a unos dos pasos. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, y confundido, me llevé una mano al pecho.

―¿Acaso es lo que tú quieres?― sonrió de medio lado.

―No, estúpido tulipán...― me ruboricé un poco― Es sólo que, bueno, yo quería decir que...

Puso una mano en mi mentón, haciendo que le mirase directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento se había vuelto a acercar a mí. Me reflejé en el ámbar de su mirada, oí mis latidos resonar en mis oídos con fuerza.

―¿Por qué hablas con tanta inseguridad?

Fruncí el ceño aún más. No sabía a qué se refería... Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Sabía que lo que quería decir es que parecía indeciso siempre que contestaba, y yo sabía que si no parecía indeciso parecía un borde y un estúpido.

―No hablo con inseguridad― «Bien Fuusuke, acabas de contestar de la manera más insegura posible» resonó una voz en mi mente con burla―. Además, a ti no te interesa lo que me pase. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Cada vez estaba más cerca, sonriendo levemente.

―No te miro, te observo― me corrigió.

―Bien, ¿y por qué me observas...?

―Pues te observo porque puedo, y porque eres observable.

No entendí a qué se refirió. La verdad era que parecía tentarme a hacer algo. Estaba tan cerca, que cuando hablaba su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, nuestros ojos estaban alineados, me reflejaba en sus bonitos iris, y ya que lo había admitido, joder ¿por qué no volver a hacerlo? Me gustaba, ese estúpido, arrogante y extraño chico me gustaba, me cautivaba, me enamoraba, me tentaba hasta límites incalculables, me hacía imaginar cosas indebidas, hacia que sensaciones extrañas me recorrieran el cuerpo, me provocaba tan solo con esos cálidos y seductores labios...

―¿Y me observas por alguna razón en concreto?― me atreví a preguntar.

―¿Tú qué crees...?

Quería dejarme llevar, pero no de cualquier manera, no como me había pasado con Yukiko. Quería dejarme llevar porque deseaba hacerlo, es decir, deseaba... Besar a Nagumo.

Pero mi inseguridad no me lo permitía. Me decía, como si fuera una voz molesta y repetitiva, que yo no era nadie para pretender gustarle a ese chico que poco a poco me había enamorado.

―¿Por qué no lo haces?― su pregunta me confundió. ¿Así que quería que lo hiciera? No estaba seguro, porque si así era, ¿de verdad tenía interés porque le besara? Me encogí de hombros y fue él el que lentamente empezó a acercarse, y a previos instantes de rozar mis labios, se separó soltando una risita― Tu inseguridad te domina, Suzu.

―Casi que preferiría que me llamases por el nombre antes de que me dijeras Suzu, eso lo hacía Yukiko ¿sabes?― puse los ojos en blanco.

―Está bien, Fuusuke...― sonrió abiertamente al ver mi rubor, era normal, no me esperaba que de verdad fuera a decir mi nombre. Me crucé de brazos, y él puso las manos sobre mis hombros, dándome la vuelta para dirigirme a algún sitio.

Íbamos hacia la banca del piano, y una vez estuvimos allí, me sentó y él hizo lo mismo. Miré confundido a las teclas y luego a él. Negué varias veces.

―No voy a tocar― aseguré.

―Eso es que no estás seguro de que puedas hacerlo.

―Quizás sea eso ¿no?― aparté la mirada, frotándome las piernas, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba muy nervioso. Por primera vez, hablé más de lo que normalmente hacía, quizás necesitaba sincerarme con alguien― No estoy seguro de nada porque no puedo estarlo.

―Claro que puedes, no seas idiota― bufó―. Eres perfectamente capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas, tu inseguridad te la buscas tú mismo, no sabes ver lo especial que eres.

Ahora me enteraba de que era especial. Llevaba mucho creyendo que no era más que una mota de polvo entre millones de personas, era insignificante, inservible, nadie me debía hacer caso. Quien me hacía caso fingía, quien fingía era alguien más a quien añadir en mi lista de gente que me era indiferente.

―Yo no soy especial, no le importo a nadie, tengo derecho a ser inseguro, vamos, digo yo― me evadí.

―No, no lo tienes― negó levemente soltando una leve risita―. Aquí el que debería ser inseguro o desconfiado soy yo, estoy seguro de que tengo razones más sólidas, Fuusuke― acercó una mano hasta la mía, la agarró con cuidado y luego alargó la otra mano hasta tocar mi rostro para volverlo y hacer que le mirase otra vez―. Cuando te miro recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en el orfanato. Sé que te abandonaron, y eso hizo que, con razones suficientes, te volvieras algo frío. Pero tú no te tomaste tiempo en saber por qué llegué yo allí... Y ahora, hoy por hoy, me sigues mirando como si solamente fuera uno de esos que te ignora, creo haberte demostrado que no te miro igual que ellos. Te observo, porque observo lo que me interesa...

No lo llegaba a comprender del todo. Podía significar muchas cosas, podría estar diciéndome muchas cosas. Que él lo había pasado peor que yo, que él era distinto a todos los chicos y chicas que fingían ser mis amigos, cosa que yo ya sabía por supuesto. Podría estar pidiéndome un momento de atención para que le escuchara.

―¿Y por qué no puedo ser inseguro?

―Porque si no lo soy yo, dudo que tú puedas serlo, tengo mil y una razón más para ser inseguro. Al fin y al cabo― empezó a decir esta vez bajando él la mirada―, ¿qué es lo que te hace ser inseguro? ¿Chicos y chicas que fingen por qué te ganaste la fama al entrar en la secundaria? ¿Por haber sido llevado al orfanato porque tus padres no podían cuidar de ti?

―Creo que es razón suficiente― susurré.

―Como ya te dije, no sabes nada, esa es la ventaja... Yo te he observado y te conozco, tú me mirabas y no sabes nada de mí. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me llevó a estar en el orfanato contigo?― negué varias veces. Era cierto que no tenía ni idea, y lo cierto es que por lo que decía, supe que iba a llevar razón, aún así no sé por qué necesitaba saber antes de poder dársela, cosa que me costaba horrores hacer― A veces las cosas son más complejas de lo que parecen, hielito― el mote que me puso me hizo cierta gracia y escuché como relataba―. Cuando llegué al orfanato no era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar como aquel, es decir, que estaba en otro orfanato. No conocí a mis padres, pero en el anterior orfanato sufrí abusos por parte de uno de los responsables... Pero ¿sabes qué? Que siempre miro hacia el futuro, he pasado muchos años despertándome por las noches gritando, no puedo dormir aún con las luces apagadas. Era desconfiado, pero aprendí conociéndonos en el orfanato que la vida da muchas vueltas y que con los años todo cambia, no podía ser así siempre. Y no puedes tener inseguridad por cosas que al fin y al cabo, no son parte de ti... ¿Cómo explicarlo? No vas a vivir con los tipos que te siguen, y nos tienes a nosotros, que es lo que verdaderamente debería importante, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Tragué en seco al escuchar su historia, desde luego, era normal que estuviera así, cuando alguien y más aún un niño de la edad de Nagumo cuando llegó al orfanato, con no más de cinco años, pasa por una situación como tal... En comparación, mi vida era demasiado corriente. Pero como él había dicho, me afectaba, y podía hacerlo, solo debía racionalizar el grado de importancia que le daba a todo, y no dejar que me afectasen tanto, y en el caso de que lo hiciera, poder apoyarme en ellos, mis amigos de verdad.

Quise demostrar que podía contra las inseguridades, así que me acerqué rápidamente hasta que nuestros labios chocaron. No iba a ser mi primer beso, pero sí el primero que daba estando en ese estado, aturdido, emocionado, enamorado... Me cogió ambas mejillas y nuestras salivas se mezclaron mientras nuestros labios se movían lentamente los unos sobre los otros. Su lengua entró sin pedir permiso, y jadeé cuando lo hizo, luchaban entre sí para tener el control. Agarré con las manos algo temblorosas su pelo, y ese beso se prolongó hasta que nos faltó el aliento, con un leve hilo de saliva uniendo nuestros labios. Los míos estaban doloridos por sus dientes, que de la fiereza que habían ejercido en el beso habían dejado mis labios palpitantes.

―¿Ves? No era tan complicado Fuusuke― sonrió con perversión.

―¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre estúpido tulipán?― me crucé de brazos.

―Tú mismo― empezó a reírse.

―Mentira― me crucé de brazos y aparté la cara.

―Vaya, así que el hielito se revela.

Me volví para encararle y volver a llevarle la contraria, pero en ese momento puso ambas manos en mi rostro para acercarse y besarme con fiereza de nuevo. Sus dientes constantemente me daban algún que otro mordisco, o me rozaban con tal fuerza que llegaban a provocarme un leve dolor, aunque era un tanto extraño. Me gustaba. Me gustaba como me besaba y como hacía que mis latidos acabasen desbocados.

―Eres idiota― dije en cuanto paró de besarme, recuperando el aliento.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por sólo besarte? Ay es verdad, estoy empezando a pensar que quieres más que eso, ¿acaso te gusta mi cama?

Le di un golpe en el brazo con fuerza, dejando salir un lado un tanto tsundere. Aunque a su vez aquello me provocaba cierta vergüenza, ¿nos acabábamos de declarar y ya quería hacer aquellas cosas? Era un caso perdido... Aunque dudaba que lo dijera en serio, es decir, Nagumo era arrogante, chulo y un poco por no decir bastante directo, solía decir lo que pensaba sin detenerse a cuestionarse si lo que estaba diciendo estaba bien o mal, pero no iba en serio.

―Tu cama es bonita, pero no quiero entrar en ella― murmuré.

―Eso dices ahora― dijo de nuevo con arrogancia―. Fuusuke― puso ahora su rostro más serio, tornando sus iris ámbar―, yo... no quiero ser cursi ¿vale? Así que no me mires así― rió un poco, parecía nervioso. Tan sólo por molestarle le miré más intensamente―. Te quiero, y te quiero mucho, por eso... ¿Saldrías conmigo?

―Vaya declaración más romántica, se nota que te la has currado, ¿eh?― le dije con fingido sarcasmo, ya que mi corazón latía desbocado.

―No tenía nada mejor, si no te gusta, siempre puedes decirme como mejorar― puso los ojo en blanco―. ¿Qué me dices?― preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

―Que eres idiota― empecé a reírme, hacía tiempo que mi garganta no hacia eso de ese modo, creía que había perdido por completo mi risa―. Creo que me lo tengo que pensar― me llevé una mano al mentón fingiendo que me lo pensaba durante más tiempo del debido, y luego le sonreí de medio lado, alzando el mentón―. Tienes el honor de salir con Suzuno Fuusuke.

Negó varias veces como diciendo: "es un caso perdido". De cualquier modo, me dio igual, hasta ahora no había sentido nada así por nadie, y creo que ese sentimiento aguardaba a la espera de que la persona adecuada lo despertase. Quizás Nagumo hubiera tenido que esforzarse mucho para que ese dormitar cesara, para que ese sueño que parecía eterno culminase con algo tan simple como el amor. Simple y complejo, como nosotros, simples chicos que habíamos pasado por tantas complejidades en nuestra vida, pero que no éramos más que eso, chicos que estábamos dando pasos hacia lo que sería el mañana.

―¿Oyes eso?

Su voz me sacó de mi aturdimiento, y me centré en escuchar.

―¿Son...?― comencé a preguntar, pero me quedé mudo cuando oí los gemidos en algún lugar cercano.

Antes de darme cuenta, tiró de mi mano y salimos de la habitación, corriendo. Iba a preguntar dónde me llevaba, pero ya habíamos llegado. La habitación contigua. La puerta estaba levemente entreabierta, supuse que los que entraron estaban un poco borrachos y por eso estaba así. Nagumo puso el ojo en el pequeño hueco y luego empezó a reírse en voz baja, se separó poniéndose una mano sobre la boca para evitar que las carcajadas fueran muy sonoras. Me señaló para que mirase y yo desconfié, tenía miedo de lo que podía haber visto.

Pero... La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no?

―H-hiroto...

―Ryuuji...

Me separé al instante nada más ver y escuchar aquello. Quise borrar esa imagen de mi mente, lo que acababa de ver simplemente me había dejado a cuadros. Hiroto y Midorikawa se lo estaban montando en la fiesta de Nagumo. Y lo peor era que creía que no estaban juntos... Esas confianzas se debían a algo.

Al ver mi cara de trauma, Nagumo siguió riéndose de mí, y yo alcancé el pomo de la puerta para que no se viera ni escuchase nada más. No quería más traumas ni nada.

―Vaya, al final si que nos hemos visto en la fiesta― reí un poco.

―Se te olvida algo― dijo Nagumo de brazos cruzados.

―¿Qué?― pregunté.

―Olvidas que es mi cumpleaños...― alzó una ceja.

―¡Hostia...!― comencé a decir― ¡Mi cuaderno!

Nagumo negó varias veces.

―No hay cuaderno hasta que me des un regalo~

―¿Regalo...? A ti no te regalo nada Haruya―tulipán― le saqué la lengua.

―Pues tu verás, te quedas sin cuaderno...― empezó a correr con una risita.

―De eso ni hablar― dije empezando a correr detrás suya.

Esa noche había ido para buscar mi cuaderno, ¿no? Aunque a decir verdad había conseguido muchas cosas, lo que me sorprendía. Pero me lo había propuesto, quería mi cuaderno y lo iba a conseguir, costase lo que costase, y aunque tuviera que correr toda la noche detrás de Nagumo. Al fin y al cabo... sería divertido. Hasta que colmase mi paciencia...

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el one-shot, lo escribí ya hace bastante y también está subido a mi cuenta de wattpad y mundo yaoi, por si alguien lo ojea por allí, con el nombre de Mariepianist y Marie Einsatz respectivamente. Si no es así, por favor, un aviso ^^ Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado :3**

 **¡Espero vuestra opinión! 🌙**


End file.
